


Dean the Manly Man

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [89]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean is a manly man, Dean-Centric, Fluff, Multi, that lasted all of sixteen minutes and thirty-eight seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a manly man and he isn't going to cuddle with anyone today, no matter how cuddly Michael looks or how warm he knows Gabriel is or how many times Lucifer smiles at him. Nope, not gonna happen. (It totally happens.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean the Manly Man

Dean has decided that he’s going to sit this holiday out. He’s pretty sure it’s not even a real holiday, anyway, and if Michael and Lucifer want to invent holidays dedicated to cuddling, well, they can do it without him.

 

“Cuddling isn’t very manly,” he objects. “And spending a whole day doing it? I don’t know about you guys, but I don’t want to turn into a girl by the end of the day.”

 

He’s not offended when no one insists he joins, and he definitely doesn’t start to pout when Cas nuzzles Sam’s neck in a way that’s usually reserved for him. He’s not envious of Michael’s warm heat pressed against Gabriel’s back, and he’s not jealous of the way Adam is tucked into Lucifer’s arms. And his heart doesn’t ache when they start exchanging ‘I love you’s and ‘I love you more’s and ‘no, I love _you_ more’s.

 

Before long, he starts to twitch. After all, Mika looks _so_ huggable and he’s _sure_ that Lucifer’s arms would feel delicious around him and he just _knows_ that he’d feel warm between Sam and Gabriel.

 

_Wasn’t it Ben Franklin who said a man’s greatest virtue is knowing when to bow down in the face of overwhelming odds?_ He asks himself as he settles down on the edge of the cuddle pile. “How long did I last this time?” He mumbles into Castiel’s collarbone.

 

“Sixteen minutes and thirty-eight seconds.”

 

“Huh.” 


End file.
